Even Prankster's Have Hearts
by I.N.J.A
Summary: Fred Weasley was never considered serious, it did happen, he could be serious but it was a very rare event. So rare that if you blinked, you'd miss it but there was more to Fred then people realised because Fred Weasley was seriously and madly in love...
1. Chapter 1

**Frustrations**

Fred angirly sat down again in his original chair, arms folded tight to his torso, legs cross feircly in front of him. He couldn't believe she had turned him down again, it was only the one hundred thousanth time he'd tried. He thought maybe with it being the Yull Ball that she might just, for once, let her guard down and say yes but still she had said no. He just couldn't work out what he was suppose to do in order to get her to want him as much as he wanted her. Although everyone knew he liked Megan, he didn't think they quite understood just how much he liked her, and not even he was sure that it was a simple 'like' anymore...he was pretty sure he was falling in love with the very girl who continously turned him down and had failed to show him any signs of feelings back in the past five years. Some people like George and Ron couldn't understand why Fred liked Megan so much and their reasons were althogether true.

Megan was the exact opposite to Fred. She was studious, in some ways an older version of Hermione but perhaps even more inteligent. She was quiet and didn't appear to like attention thrust upon her, something Fred reveled in. She was an extremely generous and caring person and was often a shoulder to cry on and she would never dream of picking on someone for the fun of it, like Fred did on many occassions. Looks wise Megan was more of a natural beauty then an obvious one. She had long brown hair which fell down her back, large brown eyes which had a natural twinkle and a caring heart shaped face. She was a year younger then Fred but he had been enarmoured with her ever since the first time she had been decleared a Gryffindor.

He'd made a complete fool of himself the first time he had ever spoken to her. It was a few hours after the sorting, and Megan had been sitting in the common room talking to some of her fellow first years. Fred decided to introduce himself and as he struted over, managed to catch his foot in his robes and fall flat on his face, braking his nose in the process and leading to an outcry of laughter from everyone in the room (George had never let him live it down). Megan was the only person who had come forward to check he was okay, and then accompanied him to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfry had fixed him up in a heartbeat. From that day forward, he was besotted with Megan.

He always played the funny man around her and although she laughed at his jokes he was sure she was only doing so in an attempt not to hurt his feelings. She helped him with his homework, she'd sit and talk to him but she never showed any signs that she liked him back. So after several weeks he decided to go for it and ask her out. He had found her sitting in the library and unwillingly insulted her for being in there in the first place, not exactly how he had planned things to go and they didn't get any better. Megan smiled at him gentally as she turned him down, claiming she didn't really know him to well and just wanted to concentrate on her studies. His heart sunk to the pit of his stomach but he was undetered, and decided on trying to get to know her more but still that failed to work.

He tried everything from being even funnier to being studious and serious but nothing seemed to get to Megan the way he wanted. He tried pretty much every week, surprising her with small gifts from Hogsmead or inviting her along to watch him train for Quiddicth. She was always friendly and did occassionally come to watch trainning with some of her friends, although the sessions she did come to watch, Fred normally found he ended up making a fool of himself as he so often did around her by falling off his broom or getting hit by a bludger his brother sent after him but whenever he asked her out she said no.

There were times when Fred wondered if maybe he was wasting his time but he just couldn't bring himself to give up on Megan. She was an obsession to him. Sometimes he'd sit in the common room and watch her studying, or he pretend he had to go to library to research something for a new invention when he knew she'd be in there. He loved so many different things about her, in particular the way she tended to mindlessly curl her long hair in her fingers when she was reading by the fire, and smiled to herself when she read something funny, the way she rhythemically tape her quill to an unknown song when she was thinking and the way she'd be there in the front row when Gryffidor were playing a match despite the weather cheering her house team along. Fred always found himself feeling a little satisfied when he saw her at the matches and did find it increased his performance slightly. He found it all so adorable and couldn't help himself when it came to staring at her. His stomach would twist in knots if she said hello to him and he would go weak at the knees if she ever gave him a smile from across the common room, luckily he was normally sitting down when that happened otherwise there was strong chance he'd fall over.

People, mainly George and Lee would tease him about it so much, laughing at him when they caught him open mouth staring at her, or when he made a lame excuse to go over and talk to her but it neither put him off course or made him think twice about asking her, although the more he did, and the more she had said no, the more he had trained himself not to get too excited that she might turn around and say yes.

But the Yull Ball was a different matter. She was really the only girl he had even thought about going with, no one else even crossed his mind when it was announced the school would host the event. He knew she didn't have a date, thanks to Hermione being his super sluth and for some reason he believed Megan might just say yes, he thought maybe as it was a special occassion she might for one night give in to his advances and agree to go with him but once again she turned him down. She genuinly looked sorry about saying no, something she often did when Fred has asked her the same question over and over, and she apologiesed profusely but it still didn't stop the ball of insanity welling up inside him. He just wasn't sure what he was doing wrong, what was so bad about him that she couldn't say yes. Okay he was little mean to people but he wasn't as bad as some people in the school but maybe Megan liked her men to be nice people without one mallicious bone in their body.

So many things remainded a mystery to him where she was concerned, some simple things like her favourite colour and some more complexed things like what she aspired to be. His heart was broken time after time, with each 'no' he could feel it brake that little bit more, and when he saw her talking to other guys the green eyed monster would rear it's ugly head causing him to become consumed with extremely jealous.

Two days after he had asked her to the ball Fred recieved the biggest heart brake of them all. He was sitting in the Great Hall eating his dinner with George, Ron, Harry and Hermione. He loved today's choice of food, Sausage and mash, his favourite and he had tucked in straight away but he was instantly put off his food when he looked over in Megan's direction. She was sat about four seats down from Fred and he could just make out her conversation. She was talking to a Hufflepuff seventh year boy by the name of Harrison Wyatt. He played Goalkeeper for Hufflepuff and was considered a school hearthrobe of sorts. Fred didn't understand why, his forehead and chin were too big for his face. Still Megan seemed to be, dare he think it...flirting with him. Fred's heart plummeted to the pit of his stomach and he felt the colour drain from his face. He knew what was coming before it actually did and his chest felt painful as he heard the words come.

" So do you want to come to the Ball with me then?" Harrison asked.

" Yes, that would be lovely." replied Megan.

Fred couldn't bring himself to look over at her because he knew in his heart that what he had just heard was real, not one of his recurring nightmares. Megan didn't like him. Compared to Harrison he looked like nothing. He couldn't help but compare himself trying to work out what he had over him. Sure he had bigger mucsels but Fred could work on that, and okay he was abit more on Megan's intellectual wave lenght but again with some studying he could work on it. And there was no denying that Harrison didn't feel the need to make jokes all the time to try and impress girls, he seemed to have some form of natural wit about him, Fred relied on being funny because without it he didn't have much else. He'd do anything if it meant he could be with Megan but as he replayed the scene in his head he was overwashed with sadness as he realised that the truth was Megan had turned him down, endlessly despite everything he had tried. A voice reached him from the distance land of reality.

" Fred." called Hermione. He blinked realising that everyone around him was staring at him. Hermione, who was sat opposite him was looking at him concerned.

" Sorry mate." said George clapping him on the back, " but no reason to dwell, how about asking Angelina to the Ball, I heard from Alicia that's she's been waiting for you to ask her." he suggested.

Fred simply shrugged. He was hardly in the mood to talk to anyone and spent the rest of dinner pushing food mindlessly around his full plate. All he could think about were the few times when he thought maybe Megan felt something back, they were rare and few between but occassionally he got the feeling she did have something there. Before he knew what had happened he was back in the common room. He was sat near the fire whilst Megan had taken her usual spot to do her homework. She caught Fred's eye and gave him a small gental smile that melted his heart. He tried to smile back but could feel the forcedness behind it. And then, as though there was no connection between his mouth and brain, he heared himself ask Angelina to the ball in a rather cocky manor. She accepted his invitation which felt wierd, someone actually saying yes. He side glanced at Megan. She hadn't moved or looked up but Fred was sure he could see a small hint of disappointment in her face.

People generally drifted out of the common room off to bed until only Megan, Fred and and few first years were left. The first years were busy playing wizard chess so Fred decided to go and speak to Megan. She was pouring over several books. She was fifth year and was preparing to take her O.W.L.S later in the year. As he walked closer, Fred heard her muttering things under her breath.

" Hey, mind if I sit here?" he asked pointing at the chair next to her. She looked up and gave him a small but tired smile.

" Sure." she uttered returning to her book.

" Hard essay?" he asked looking at the different books.

" The hardest...McGonagall gave me some extra work as I'm a bit ahead of the class, she wanted to try me out with some N.E.W.T work." explained Megan not looking up from her book.

" Wow, advanced."

" Yeah just a little...look Fred, I'm sorry to be rude but did you need to talk to me, it's just I promised McGonagall I'd get this to her by Friday." she pointed out.

Fred felt extremely dumb at that point in time. He actually didn't have anything to say to her but had just wanted to be close to her. Still before he could stop himself the words came out.

" So your going to the ball with Harrison Wyatt!" he said trying not to sound too bitter. Megan paused, she stopped writing, her eyes taking an extended blink.

" Well...yes...I am." she stuttered putting her quill down in front of her.

" Can I ask why him?" asked Fred. Megan was giving him a sad smile.

" Harrison and I have a lot in common, besides he asked me a few weeks ago, and I told him I'd think about it." she finished looking down at the table.

" Okay...night Megan." said Fred starting to get up.

Megan lent forward to grab his hand. He turned back to look at her. Her touch was soft and inviting and sent electric pulses through him like lightening. It was the first time they'd ever had any physical contact, and Fred could feel the warm sensation rising inside him. He sat back down, her hands still holding his.

" I am sorry." she said looking him in the eyes. He couldn't look straight back into the brown eyes which he often dreamed about.

" It's alright...I'd rather you went with someone who you could have a good time with." he managed to get out despite his insides screaming at him to ask her once more.

Again he rose from his chair but this time Megan rose with him, still holding onto his hand. She walked in front of him, her eyes boring into him so much so he buckled and looked right back. Her eyes were the most beautifal things in the world and they told stories of their own.

" Thank you Fred." she whispered before leaning up and kissing him gentally on the cheek.

Her skin was soft, her lips warm. What he would have done to turn his head so her mouth caught his but he stopped himself not wanting to freak her out. She lingered slightly before pulling him into a soft hug. Fred's lips were level with her forehead and he could smell her hair as he lent into hug her back. Finally she pulled away, distangling her hands from his, her palms slightly sweaty. She gave him another heart melting smile before packing her things up and wishing him goodnight. Fred stood listening to her ascending steps on the stairs before collapsing back into his chair. His heart was racing slightly, his pulse beating hard through his viens. He wasn't too sure of what had just happened, his hand tracked to the spot where Megan's lips had been pressed not five minutes ago. He knew it was just Megan's way of saying sorry to him but he couldn't help but feel a tiny spark of hope spring up inside him, and do the conga. For now it would have to do, and as Fred laid back on his bed closing his eyes, the vision of Megan walking down the aisle to him, in a dress so white it made her more beautifal, once more filled the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to put this on the first chapter so I'm popping it on this one instead. Basically I have the whole of this story written up so the chapters will be up as soon as I have the time to get online. There are ten chapters in total and I'm currently working on some one-shots which will eventually accompany it. **

**This story is compliant with the Deathly Hallows so please don't hate me for how things work out, just give it a chance.**

**The usual applies...I don't own any of the characters or the concept of Harry Potter, that all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I only own the plot of this story, and any character which aren't mentioned in the books (only Megan and Harrison, I think, can't remember).**

**Anyways enjoy, review if you can be bothered but if you plan on slating my story then ya know, constructive critisim and all that.**

**The Yule Ball**

Everyone was overly excited about the Ball. Fred could hear excited whispers from all angles. Girls were stood in groups discussing their dates for the evening, whilst the guys complained about have to dress up smart. The was a general buzz and glow from most people and although Fred was excited there was still a small hint of disappointment in the pit of his stomach that he wasn't there with Megan. For the past two weeks all he had been able to think about was Megan's small kiss and hug. It would fill him up with the warm feeling and make him grin like a cheshire cat, something which he discovered scared George and made a mental note to use it on him when he was bugging him. He hadn't shared the moment with anyone, knowing all to well they'd tell him not to get his hopes up so he decided that just for once he'd keep the small reason of his happiness to himself.

There was no denying how beautifal Angelina looked when she greeted him ten minutes before the ball was due to start but at the particular moment she had come over, Fred had been distracted by the sight of Megan walking down the staircase. She looked stunning in a long emmerald green dress which acsentuated her in all the right places. She had pulled her hair up into a neat but messy knot held together with green fastenings, and her make up compliment her beauty. Fred was lost for words at how beautifal she was and he could feel a sinking sensation that she wasn't at the ball with him.

Fred watched as Harrison greet Megan, held out a hand and kissed hers gentally. He complimented Megan on how radient she looked before leading her into the Great Hall. Fred made an excuse so he and Angelina hurried in after them. For some reason he wanted to keep Megan in his sights, if only to remind him of how beautifal she was. Angelina seemed oblivious to the fact the Fred wasn't entirely at the ball with her in the mental way, but he managed to get through the first hour or so okay. He danced with Angelina, maybe a bit over the top but no one expected any less and he got her drinks but all the time his mind and his eyes were fixed on Megan.

For the first time in a while Fred could see her relax, something which seemed to only happen around Christmas time, which seemed fitting as it was Christmas eve. She was happily dancing away with her friends and with Harrison. The world and its woes didn't seem to be on her shoulders Fred noted how good it was to see her so at ease but at the same time found himself wishing that he could be the one who was making her feel at ease. He smiled to himself before returning to Angelina and continued to dance.

It was about two hours in that Fred noticed Megan and Harrison had disappeared. She'd been in the hall when Fred had popped off to the loo but by the time he got back she was gone. He searched the crowd for her but he couldn't see her, she wasn't in the grounds or in the Entrance hall. A small voice inside his head was suddenly screaming the obvious at him.

"_Come on Freddy, it's obvious, she's off snogging old whats-his-face-big-chin. She doesn't care about you_".

He didn't want to believe it but what other explanation was there for Megan not being around. He wanted her to have fun at the ball, he wanted her to be happy but he didn't want her to be off snogging some other guy. That was just something he wasn't quite ready to handle. He walked back into the Great Hall. Angelina came bounding over to him, a smile on her face.

" Hey Fred, I love this song, come and dance." she said pulling his hand and him towards the dance floor.

" Actually Angelina, I'm not feeling too good, I think I'm going to have to call it quits tonight. Sorry."

Angelina looked throughly disappointed but still let Fred head back to the common room. His thoughts were clouded the whole way up to the Gryffindor tower. He really really wanted Megan. There was nothing simple or easy about his feelings for her, they were complex and hurtful, he'd truly fallen in love with her and he couldn't stop it whether he wanted to or not. His feet carried him all the way, whilst his hands losened the collar on his extremely tight robes. He could feel a rising heat behind his eyes as a vision of Megan kissing Harrison sprung to him. He blinked the tears away, as much as it hurt, it was an unspoken Weasley twin rule...No Tears.

Five years, he was thinking...five long years he had been trying, five years he had thought of nothing but Megan, five years he had been declined by her but continuously went back for more. Five.Long.Years. Anger washed over him but was calmed as he thought of Megan's eyes, curse them being so calming. He wanted to be angry to see if it stopped him loving her, to see if it helped his breaking heart, but he just couldn't be angry with her, Harrison was another thing and Fred was sure that Ton Tounge Toffees he and George had developed could play an important factor in exacting some revenge.

" Password!" barked the Fat Lady.

" Oh, Gobblestone." he replied only just noticing that he had arrived infront of the portraite hole.

It swung open and he walked into the small cloakroom on the other side. He removed his clock and walked through to the common room, but it wasn't empty like he had planned for it to be so he could wallo in self pity. One other individual was inside, their back turned to the entrance, their head rested into their hands, their shoulders shaking from obvious crying. At first Fred considered turning around and walking back out, not feeling up to helping someone else who was emotionally tortured but then something green flashed against the firelight and Fred realised the individual was Megan. She hadn't noticed him enter, and was perfectly still except for the shaking and sobbing noise. Fred walked over slowly until he reached the sofa before he spoke.

" Megan." he said in a soft whisper.

She looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy, mascara streaked down her cheeks. She had fresh tears building up behind the old ones and as she looked at Fred she couldn't hold them back and began to sob all over again. Fred took the lead and sat next to her cautiously putting his arm around her shoulders. Megan responded by turning her body into his and hugging him so her face was resting on his neck. Fred gentally rubbed her back, slightly extended his hand up to brush her hair out of her cheeks. They remained in the comforting hug for ten minutes or so before Megan stopped her sobs long enough to explain what had happened.

" I found Harrison outside snogging some girl from Beauxbatons. When he saw that I had seen him he just laughed...I feel like such a fool. Hermione and Ginny told me what he was like, they said he'd done it before but I thought he was different with me." tears had sprung to her eyes again.

Fred was prepared, he slipped off the sofa and onto his knees in front of Megan. He took her hands in his and looked up at her. She avoided his stare to start with, her tear streak face bearing silent tears. Fred reached up to wiped them away but whether on purpose or accidently she turned her head away.

" Now you listen to me Megan Jennins. You are not the fool, he is. You are an amazing person, you are beautifal and funny, your intelligent and you are twice the person he will ever be. I haven't ask you out on a weekly basis for the past five years because I like to hear you say no all the time, I do it because I see something beautifal and real about you, I see how you've grown up and become an incredible witch and it feels my heart with pirde. I've watched you sit in this common room and lose yourself in a book, laugh to yourself, I've seen you look after people who you don't know and still have the courage to stand up and be yourself. If Harrison doesn't see all that then he's blind, he doesn't deserve to be with you, he doesn't deserve your time and your warmth. You deserve someone who can see you for all the amazing things you represent and are, you deserve someone who can love you and want to be with you no matter what happens, and you deserve to be happy!" he finished.

Fresh tears had sprung to Megan's eyes during Fred unplanned speech. She was looking right into Fred's eyes, her own sparkling. Again he leaned up to wipe the tears from her face, this time she didn't move. She lent her face in slightly to his touch and closed her eyes. She opened them again slowly with a small smile.

" Your an amazing person Fred." she said once more leaning into hug him.

He rose slightly on his knees so he was level with her. Megan wrapped her arms tight around his neck, nuzzling her face into the crook of it. He could feel ever breath she took and he watched as her shoulders rose and fell rhymitcally with it. He could tell she was struggling to keep back tears but as she pulled back ever so slightly he could see tear free orbs shinning at him. Megan had moved so her face was in line with Fred's. The tips of their noses just touching. All Fred could see were the beautifal eyes and he lost himself. They both moved in closer until there was barely any room between their almost touching lips. This was it Fred was thinking. His heart was pounding and he wonder whether Megan would be able to hear it. After five years he was about to taste the lips he had dreamt sweet dreams about. But just as that blessed moment was about to occur, voices came from the potraite hole and Megan pulled herself back. He'd been so close, so near to heaven. Obviously embarrassed by their near kiss Megan made a very quick excuse and ran off to her dorm. Fred was stuck on the spot, kneeling in the place where she had left him.

" Fred why are you kneeling on the floor?" asked Ron staring at his brother. It snapped Fred back to the world and he turned angrily to his younger brother.

" You wouldn't believe me if I told you." he said through gritted teeth, standing up and storming off to his own dorm.

He laided in the dark for hours and hours afterwards. All he could think was that he had come unbelievably close to the girl he desired the most. It did cross his mind that she had been emotionally vulnerable but she was the one doing all the hugging, she was the one who had moved so their faces were almost touching, she was the one making things happen. Did it mean she felt something for him? Had she all this time been hiding her true feelings for him afraid at what might happen? There were so many unawnswered questions, so many things he was desperate to know but had no way of finding out. Slowly he drifted off to sleep but his dreams were haunted with images of Megan being incredibly close and then laughing in his face, then of Megan snogging George and Ron, and finally of Megan telling him that she hated him. He woke with a start after each bout of dreams and it took him ages to send himself back off.

He was up early the next day. Hell if there was one day which made him extremely excited it was Christmas, he was like a little child. He instantly spotted his pile of presents and proceeded to unwrap them. He got his mum's usual gift, this time a new jumper with a red F on it, George had brought him a selection of jokey things, Ron had opted for chocolate and sweets, whislt Harry had got him a book on Quidditch. Hermione had given him a homework planner, which instantly went to the bottom of his trunk, Ginny had got him a family picture framed in a gold surrounding which flashed the family name. He loved his presents and once he had finished he decided that George had slept in way too long and jumped on his bed, hitting him around the head with a pillow. He woke up grumpily until he realised what day it was and ripped his present open. Soon the excitement of presents had passed so they decided to go to the common room before dinner. Fred wore his new jumper, and sat down with Harry and Ron talking about the hugh snowball fight they had planned for after dinner. Hermione and Ginny came over followed by Megan and her friends.

The moment she saw Fred she smiled at him, and he could feel his cheeks flush red before he remember the small present he had brought for her up in his dorm. He made a quick excuse and ran up to his dorm grabbing the present and was back downstairs within five minutes. Everyone else had made their way down for dinner. He hurried after them but as he skidded into the cloak room he ran straight into someone who was running back into the common room. Fred lost his balance and felt himself falling straight back onto the hard floor. Unfortunately he happened to grab the other person and pulled them down with him. They landed with a thud on the floor, and Fred felt a sear of pain go through him. He opened his eyes and was shocked as brown eyes looked back at him. He knew who it was even though the only thing he could see were their eyes and the the scent of their hair.

" Sorry." mummered Megan pushing herself up off of Fred's torso, and moving to stand up. She offered Fred a hand to help him up.

" No I'm sorry..." he replied taking her soft hand and standing up on his feet and brushing off his shirt.

" This is for you." he said handing her a small box.

She smiled as she took it and unwrapped it reveal a small golden love heart locket. She lifted it up in her hands and moved it around in the light. Her eyes had filled with tears.

" Fred...its...it's absolutely gorgous...thank you so much...I didn't get you anything." she said looking up at him.

" It's ok...just seeing you smile like that is enough for me."

Megan was smiling at him with the biggest smile. Once again she reached up around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. Her head rested in it's usual position whislt her hand gental brush the hair at the bottom of the neck. It gave him goss bumps. He held onto her back, his arms wrapped around waist. He savoured the moment for as long as he could and he would have given anything to go back in time to the previous night and finished the kiss which almost happened.

" Can you help me put this on please?" she asked handing Fred the necklace to put around her neck. He did as she asked and once he had finished she turned back to face him. " Look ok?"

" Beautifal." were the only words he could managed, having been stunned by her radience.

They walked down to the Great Hall which was full of buzzing talking and noise. They quickly made their way over to the Gryffindor table and began helping themselves to the food which surrounded them. They talked away and Fred couldn't help but feel himself falling in love with her once more. His heart pounded hard against his chest whilst he watched her nattering away with Hermione and Ginny. They were obviously discussing Fred's present as Megan was holding out for them to look at. There was a big smile upon her face which filled Fred up with pride and joy. He felt as though he'd made a big brake through and maybe just maybe she was starting to feel something back.

After everyone had finsihed lunch the boys headed out into the grounds to begin their annual snowball fight. The girls all took seats underneath the big beech tree to watch rather then join in. They were chatting to each other but every so often they would look over and giggle. In some ways it paranoid Fred but in others it made him want to show off a little bit. He managed to throw a massive snowball right at Ron before he turned around and gave Megan a quick wave and a wink. She turned extremely red as Ginny and Hermione laughed next to her but suddenly everything went black.

Slowly Fred opened his eyes. He was laying down and in a place he didn't recognise but as everything came into focus he realised he was laying in the hospital wing. His head was pounding on one side and he felt ever so slightly dizzy. He heard a gental cough next to him and swung his head in the direction of the sound, big mistake as a fresh bout of pain shot through his head but any pain he was feel instantly stopped as he saw the only visitor sitting next to him. Megan was sat in the chair, her legs folded, her chin resting on her arms. She saw Fred awake and gave him a warming smile.

" Hey, how do you feel?" she asked him.

" Ummp...what happened?" he asked back. Megan lent her hands on to Fred's bed, almost close to his.

" Well you turned around to wave and Ron threw a big snowball at you, only there was stone in it and it hit you in the head, and you blacked out." she told him restraining from laughing.

" Oh...then why is no one else huddled around my sick bed?"

" Well once Madam Pomfry had checked you out, she said you'd be fine in a few hours so they went back to the snowball fight."

" That's nice of them...but you stayed." he said looking at her, a hopefully smile crossing his lips.

" Yeah, I figured someone should wait to tell you what happened."

" Well, it certianly a damn sight better waking up to your pretty face instead of George's ugly mug." he said laughing.

" You and George have the same face." she said giggling once more.

" Yeah but I'm definately the better looking out the two of us."

Madam Pomfry made a sudden appearance and upon seeing Fred sitting up in his bed, gave him one last check over before telling him he was fine to go. Megan carried his coat for him as they made their way back up to the common room. They continued talking and Fred had a sudden sense of relaxation around her. He felt comfortable and he was sure that she felt it back. For the first time, she was laughing in a real way, and occassionally she would gentally touch his arm. They reached the portraite hole and could hear voices back on the inside, indicating that everyone had arrived back. They climb through, Fred letting Megan climb through first. Everyone turned to look at them, faces cracking into smiles. Megan said her goodbyes and made her way up to her dorm whilst Fred sat and joined the others. Mostly the laughed about Fred getting hit in the head until they were all pretty tired and headed off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whilst You Were Sleeping**

Elation was mainly the feeling Fred had begun to get when he looked at Megan. He felt as though now he had started to make a little head way and that maybe she was starting to come around to him. She certainly seemed to be spend a little more time with him on his own and would sit with him at dinner and lunch. Her laughter was getting more and more genuine each time he told a joke and there was a glint in her eyes when she looked at him. Fred's love for Megan was getting nothing but deeper with each moment that passed and he knew that if something didn't happen soon he'd force himself to make a proper move.

His chance came on a cold and blustery night in Feburary. It was long since midnight and the castle was quiet. Fred had been tossing and turning in his bed unable to get to sleep due to the noisy wind blowing hard against the windows. He had been desperately trying to sleep for about three hours, he was absolutely no good without sleep but so far no luck. Quietly, so's not to wake anyone he climbed out of his bed and pulled on his dressing gown. He grabbed a copy of 'Quidditch through the Ages' and headed down to the common room. Now Fred wasn't someone to get scared of the dark that easy but there was always something about the Gryffidor tower that spooked him a little this late.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and was pleased to see the fire still had a little light left in it. He made his way over, listening out for any noises which might send him running back upstairs but was greeted by none so without hesitation he headed straight for the most comfortable chair the common room had to offer. He had litterally just reach the cushion when his eyes darted over to a figure which had wiggled ever so slightly on the couch. He stood up and walked over to see Megan, fast asleep, her book having fallen on the floor. He looked down on her and couldn't notice that a small smile still curved her lips despite her sleeping status. Fred found it adorable and stood staring at her for five minutes or so. Despite the fire she still looked cold so removing his robe he placed it gentally on top of her so not to wake her.

Quietly he walked back over to his chair and sunk into it, opening his book and started to read. No such luck, not when Megan was laying mere feet away from him looking the cutest he had ever seen her. He read the same page at least twelve times before Megan started to stir. She moved a hand up to her face, rubbing at opne of her eyes before pushing herself up. She felt the robe slip and looked at it unsure as to how it got there. Fred gave a small but important cough, Megan jerking her head instantly in her direction. She smiled a gental smile as she looked at Fred.

" What time is it?" she asked lifting her legs down.

" Just after two." he said smiling at her.

" Oh god, I must have dozed off...here I'm guessing this is yours." she said lifting out the dressing gown.

" Yeah," said Fred taking it and placing it on the arm of his chair, " You looked cold so I thought it might keep you a little warm."

" Thank you." she smiled at him and paused. Several moments passed and both sat in silence looking at the fire. Slowly Megan got to her feet and lifted her book off up the floor. " Well, night Fred."

Fred watched her for a moment as she retreated over to the stairs to the girls dorm. He wasn't sure what came over him but he felt himself stand up and head after her, calling her name quietly so as not to wake anyone else.

" I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come to Hogsmead with me. There's a weekend in about a week. We could go and grab a butterbeer or something." he said looking hopeful. Megan stood looking at him for a moment and Fred could see it was her thinking face, if she had a quill it would be tapping.

" Fred, that would be lovely." she said her eyes soft and caring, and genuine. Fred was momentarily dumbstruck, so much so he was sure she had turned him down like always.

" I'm sorry did you just say yes?" he said thinking how stupid he must have looked asking her to repeat herself.

" Yes." she said chuckling slightly at him. " Now I really need to go back to sleep or I might just not make it through potions tomorrow. Night Fred." she said leaning into give him a hug.

It was tight and warm. Fred hugged her back with all his strength. As she pulled away her hands dropped to grab his, giving them a little squeeze before she was ready to release them but something inside Fred made him hold onto them. He pulled Megan back around to face him their faces close, so close that Megan could have counted each freckle on his face in turn. Fred paused feeling her warm breath on his skin, he stared deep into her eyes to see if it was what she wanted. She wasn't trying to get away from him for one thing and her breathing had sped up a little so Fred decided to take a chance. He instinctively lent in and was moments, milliseconds away from finally getting that kiss when...

" Fred, you down there?" came an all to familiar voice.

It was George and he had obviously woken to see Fred's bed empty. Megan let her hands slip from his. She smiled softly at him as she turned to walk back up the stairs. Fred felt his heart skip a little as he was sure he had seen a little disappointment in her eyes. He hurried up the stairs and when he reached George proceeded to give him a fabulously well aimed kick in the shines for calling at exactly the wrong moment.

Sinking down onto his bed his mind was racing once more. Did he really almost just kiss Megan? and did she almost kiss him back? Why couldn't George have called ten minutes later? He was absolutely sure that there was disappointment in her eyes when she had turned away, he was sure of it. Finally she had said yes to going somewhere with him...even if he hadn't used the word 'date' that was what he meant for it to be and Megan wasn't dumb, she knew perfectly well what he was implying, and she'd said yes.

George sank down next to him, rubbing his shin.

" What the bloody hell was that for?" he said quietly so's not to wake the others.

" You my dear brother have the worst sense of timing the world could offer...I was with Megan and..."

" You kissed." interupted George a note of finality in his voice.

" Well we would have if you hadn't of open your bloody mouth at exactly the wrong moment." said Fred ruffling George's hair.

" Ah...oh well I'm sure you'll get another chance." replied George in a throw away voice.

" Yeah, like the Hogsmead visit...I asked her to come with me and she said yes...George she said yes finally." said Fred unable to hide the excitement.

George's face fell, turning into a slight frown. He sat bolt upright and turn to face his brother who was looking at him rather curiously, as though worried he was about to throw up.

" I though we were going to see the bloke from Zonko's about summer internships...we've had it planned for weeks...and we won't get another chance..." he said, annoyed that his brother had forgotten such an important detail about their futures.

Fred felt his face drain of all excitement. He couldn't let George down, they had planned to ask the bloke from Zonko's if they could work their over the summer and learn all the trade so they were prepared for it when they got their own joke shop. But Megan had said yes to going with him and he couldn't let her down either. A raging war continued in his head for several moments before he realised that as much as he was in love with Megan, George was his brother, his twin and that meant a lot more.

" Of course we're going...I mean I suppose I could walk into Hogsmead with Megan and then she could come with us... and then me and her can go grab a butterbeer after...if that's alright with you?" said Fred eyeing his brother.

George considered for a moment. He liked Megan enough and she seemed to make Fred a lot happier so what harm could come with her coming with them. He smiled his identical smile at Fred who beamed back, happy that he was able to make things cool but at the same time he felt a little worried that Megan might be offended that he wanted to spend time with his brother whilst he was on a date with her. The thought troubled him late into the night with him deciding it was best to tell Megan as soon as.

He needn't have worried, so much for a wasted eight hours of sleep. As he slipped into a seat next to Megan at the Gryffindor table she niether seemed embarrassed by their near kiss or afraid to talk to him and gave him a bigger smile then usual. He explained his plans with George and Megan seemed more then happy with them, telling him that she would have been appaled if he had dropped George for her. George himself looked happily at Megan when she said it knowing she was a good girl with her head stuck on the right way. Breakfest certainly turned out to be a cheery event with it ending by Megan promising to eat dinner with Fred later that day so they could discuss the details of the Hogsmead trip.

Fred was most definately a happy young man. His teachers cast looks of concern over him when he didn't disrupt their lessons and he didn't even recieve detention, a new personal best. Filch didn't even have an excuse to write him up a new report as Fred drifted from lesson to lesson, in a extremely happy mood until dinner when he became over excited once more.

They planned the trip carefully so everyone was happy and no one would get let down. Megan even pitched in saying she could put in a good word for them as her dad was on good terms with the owner of Zonko's. All in all Fred couldn't wait for his 'date' with Megan, even if at some point he was going to have to go and see George.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hogsmead Trip...Can You Say Disaster?**

Fred was up extremely early the morning of the Hogsmead visit. He had a mixture of excitement and nerves whizzing around in his stomach and as much as he tried to stay in bed until everyone else got up he just couldn't't. Practically jumping from his bed he grabbed a handful of clothes, his wash bag and a mixture of different colognes and scampered off to the bathroom. George had heard him moving about and managed to catch sight of Fred skipping out of the dorm room, making a mental note to take the mick out of him later that day before rolling over and going back to sleep.

Once in the secrecy of the boys bathroom and with the reassurance he would be on his own for at least a couple of hours he started getting himself ready. Now if a girl spent as long getting ready it would be considered normal but if your name was Fred Weasley then it was nothing but strange. After showering and shaving his 'beard' he started pulling on different clothes. He went through about six outfits, humming a very jaunty Weird Sister's song as he did so, until he settled on a pair of dark blue jeans, some sneakers, and a simple t-shirt under a shirt. He moved from side to side checking himself out to make sure it all looked good. Once he was satisfied he moved on to his hair.

Now that was a challenge. Fred and George had both decided to grow their hair that year and at the current moment it was longish, reaching their shoulders. Fred rarely groomed his hair, it was just something in the day which took up time but today was different and he spent a lengthy twenty minutes brushing it back and gelling it. After several moments he decided to stop fafing and gave himself a wink as he splashed on an interesting scented cologne.

He deposited his stuff back into his room and then hurried downstairs. He was meeting Megan in the Great hall and wanted to be there first so he could see what she was wearing and just to make sure she actually turned up. He walked into the Great Hall and looked around. It wasn't packed, only a few other people were up as early, they all looked sleepy and as though they would much rather be in bed but obviously couldn't't sleep. Fred on the other hand couldn't't have looked more awake as he sat down at the Gryffindor table and grabbing some toast. He was beaming, knowing that finally he was getting his date.

Slowly the hall began to fill up. Everyone was excited about going into Hogsmead and Fred could hear the chatting around him, but his eyes were fixed on the doors. George walked over and sat opposite him, taking in his insistent stare at the doors, chuckled and grabbed some toast.

And then she walked through. She was with her friend from Hufflepuff who gave her hug and headed off to their breakfast table. Fred thought she looked gorgeous. She'd clearly made an effort but had managed to down play things. Her hair was loose and hanging over her shoulder, her make up light and natural. She was wearing a pair of light jeans and flat shoes whilst up top she had opted to go for an emerald green strap top and a small black shrug. The locket he gave her was right on show for everyone to see. She looked relaxed and at ease but still had an edge of sexiness about her which Fred had never seen on her before. He liked it and had a sneaking suspicion her friend might have played some influencing factor in what she was wearing.

Megan spotted Fred and hurried over to him. Several boys turned to look at her, including George who actually did a double take as she approached. Fred didn't notice as he couldn't't take his eyes off her. She slipped in to a seat next to him and smiled before grabbing some toast and orange juice.

" You look beautiful." said Fred.

Megan's cheeks reddened as she smiled a little before turning and looking at Fred, taking in his appearance.

" You don't scrub up too bad yourself." she said looking down slightly, biting into her toast. Fred noticed the way she ate and found it another of those adorable 'Megan' things. He smiled to himself and started to eat his. Breakfast was over pretty fast and soon Fred found himself walking alone with Megan into Hogsmead. George had opted to go ahead with Lee so Fred could have some time. To start they walked in silence before Megan broke it.

" So what are we doing today?" she asked catching Fred off guard, he stumbled over a tree root he hadn't seen when he turned to look at Megan.

Embarrassed to the core, Fred straighten up again, brushing himself off and began rubbing his ear, which he often did when he was put on the spot. In truth he'd been so excited that she said yes he hadn't actually thought about what they could do.

" Erm...well...we could go to Honeydukes...and then...then.."

" I've always wanted to go up to Shrieking Shack but I've never had the guts to go on my own." suggested Megan noting Fred's hesitation.

" Yeah sounds good. So...are you coming to watch the next Quidditch match?" he asked thinking of anything to say.

" Of course...I've never missed a match to date."

" Really?"

" Yeah...I may be a geeky study girl but underneath I'm just as Quidditch obsessed as the rest...maybe even more."

" Your not a geeky study girl." said Fred, sticking up for her. " You just enjoy working hard."

Megan smiled at him. She hadn't expected him to defend her so quickly as people never really did, mainly because they were busy calling her a geek. She'd gotten so use the nickname that she believed it about herself.

" So did you go to the World Cup last summer?" she asked, rubbing her hands together.

" Oh yeah, dad got us some great tickets..."

The rest of the conversation was pretty much dominated by Quidditch. They visited Honeydukes, walked up to the Shrieking Shack, even looking into the post office before heading toward Zonko's. They had to pass the Three Broomsticks on their way and both noted how pack it seemed. Megan wiggled her mouth a little before turning to Fred.

" Listen, how about I go in and grab some Butterbeers and a table. You go with George and come and find me when ya done. That okay?" said Megan.

" Yeah sounds fine...your not going to leave though are you?"

Megan didn't reply but instead raised her eyebrows indicating there was an unlikely chance of that. He said a quick goodbye and watched as she headed into the pub before turning and running toward Zonko's. George was waiting outside for him and demanded to know what had happened before they went in but Fred decided until the end of the day to keep things close to the chest, if not for anything but to not jinx what might occur.

The owner of Zonko's was particular interesting in having Fred and George work there during the summer and was excited about their enthusiasm when it came to keeping people laughing. He was completely bowled over by both of them and ended up having a lengthy chat with them about the art of fake wands. Fred ended up losing track of time and by the time he stood outside The Three Broomsticks was praying Megan hadn't got annoyed and left. He braced himself and pushed the door open, instantly looking around for her.

And then...with the feeling of a thousand pokers twisting his guts, he saw her but she wasn't alone. Oh no, she was sitting there as bold as brass with a two very handsome looking strangers that Fred most definitely didn't recognize from school. The one closest to Megan looked older, had broad shoulders and stirring brown eyes. He had an air of charm about him and sat smiling and laughing as Megan said something obviously funny. Megan in turn was leaning on the table, her head propped up on one of her arms and was looking at the mystery man with a big smile on her face. Her attention was fully on him. Fred stayed just long enough to witness the man indicate him buying her another drink, and then the pair of them embracing in a very elaborate hug. He'd never seen Megan hug anyone like that before and with a whole range of emotions hitting him at once, turned on his heel and stormed all the way back up to castle.

During dinner that evening it became increasingly obvious to everyone that Fred's big date hadn't gone to plan. He was sat huffily, his arms folded on the table, practically stabbing his food with a very determine glare at the huge pile of sausages in front of him. George and Lee exchanged anxious glances with one another before George plucked up the courage to talk to Fred.

" So...how'd it go?" he said perhaps a little more carefully then usual.

" Well it was going fine until she started hugging and accepting drinks from a complete stranger!" shot Fred, not taking his eyes off the sausages.

" Ah...so all in all not that great a date." said Lee.

" Oh yeah...it went exactly the way I wanted it too."

" Did you ask her who the bloke was...or did you not stick around to find out?"

" What do you think? I wasn't about to stand around and watch her try it on with some guy."

The conversation seemed wavering to say the least and only ended when Fred pushed his plate away and left the Great Hall. He passed Megan on the way but she simply turned in her seat, ignoring his angry stare at her. He flung his stuff down in the common room but was irritated when everyone else showed up so stormed off to his dorm and tried to sleep.

He was so angry. If she didn't like him then why did she agree to go on a date with him in the first place? Why couldn't't she just be up front with him and admit that she didn't like him in that way. Fair enough he wouldn't like it if she did but he certainly prefer it to being treated like fool. His gut was twisting, his head pounding and he had an uncontrollable urge to hit the closest thing. In the five years he had loved Megan, he's never felt so heartbroken and alone. He felt even worse then he did when he heard she was going with Harrison to the Yull Ball.

He was so pent up that sleeping failed to become an option and once everyone whom he shared a dorm with had turned up and gone to sleep he crept back downstairs and plonked himself down in a chair, looking into the flames. He heard a distinctive creep on the stairs and tried with all his might to hide himself but no such luck. Moments later Hermione had stormed up to him and practically hit him around the face.

" What the bloody hell is wrong with you Fred Weasley?" she said her arms folded, tapping her pink slippers in waiting for an answer.

Fred was confused. What the hell had he done to make Hermione so upset with him? He stood thinking about it, and came to the conclusion that he'd done absolutely nothing to annoy her for a change. He shrugged his shoulders at her and waited.

" You finally get Megan to say yes to going on a date with you and then you stand her up...really nice, very grown up of you...and just when she was starting to take your advances seriously."

" Excuse me but she was the one who was hugging and flirting with another guy!" he said angry that it was coming back on him.

" When was she doing that?"

" When she was suppose to be waiting in the Three Broomsticks for me...and don't try and defend her because I saw it with my own two eyes." he said defiantly sitting back down. Hermione shook her head and raised her eyes.

" You stupid moron...that was her brother...he was back from Argentina and was with some friends in the pub...obviously when his little sister who he hasn't seen for six months walked in he was going to sit with her and give her the odd hug."

Fred opened his mouth but no sound came out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Just a quick note but I would like to sincerely apologies for my spelling of late. Normally I'm Kay but lately it's been getting out of control so I'm going back through and I'm going to spell check everything. So please bare with me,**

**Freezing Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

As soon as Hermione had told him that it was in fact Megan's brother whom he had seen her hugging, Fred felt a hypothetical lead brick hit the pit of his stomach and rest there. He had been so stupid, a complete idiot. He'd finally managed to get through to her and then he had to go and act like a moron. Why couldn't't George have inherited the overactive imagination?

There was no way Megan was ever going to talk to him again. Why would she? He'd only stood her up, left her sitting in a pub, left her to wonder where the hell he was. He'd blown any chance she was on the verge of giving him and he knew that there was a highly unlikely chance she'd ever talk to him again. Hermione had told him that Megan had been so upset she hadn't touched her dinner, felt as though she was some joke and that everything Fred had said to her at the Yule Ball was a lie. Of course, loyal as Hermione was she berated Fred for about 30 minutes with how useless he was before going back to bed leaving him to consider how he would make it up to Megan. He settle at about five in the morning on explained everything through properly.

However thinking and actually doing are two completely different matters and as Fred soon found out, talking to Megan was not something she necessarily had in mind. She had already gone down to breakfast by the time Fred got up and when he reached the hall she was planted right in the thick of a group of girls who were shooting looks of disgust his way. Every time he saw her in the corridors during the day she would ignore his desperate attempts and stalk past him. At dinner she again planted herself in a group of friends and hurriedly left the room as Fred made to come over and talk to her. She hid in the library and Fred got himself kicked out trying to talk to her by Madame Pince. All in all his plan was completely backfiring.

And over the two weeks that followed it didn't get much better. Megan was stubbornly refusing any signs of Fred being sorry. He'd tried everything he could think of; rare flowers which she had said she likely once, a huge box of chocolates, several cards saying exactly how sorry he was and even a big teddy bear but nothing broke the icy exterior she had put up. Quite the contrary, the flowers were returned to him in mulch, the chocolates were handed around to everyone, the cards were shredded and the teddy bear, well he didn't like to think about it, poor thing.

He had one last trick up his sleeve. He'd seen it in a muggle film, 'The Wedding Singer', why he'd gone to see it was beyond him, he and George had figured it would be a good idea at the time until they realized it was about two hours of their lives they wouldn't get back by the end, but all the same. He walked into the very packed common room and instantly looked for Megan. She was tucked up in the far corner pouring over several books. His head held high he walked toward, ignoring his brother and Lee's wolf whistles. He reached Megan and stood in front of her. She as normal ignored him but the moment he opened his mouth she couldn't't ignore him any longer.

Fred warbled away very badly for about ten minutes. He had opted to sing a cheesy love song saying how sorry he was. The common room was devoid of any talking and laughter had overtaken most at his bad singing, some had their ears covered, George sat shaking his head, and when he looked at Megan she was wearing a very odd expression. He waited and after no reaction opened his mouth and started to sing again, he was barely two lines in when Megan stopped him.

" Please, if I talk to you again, will you stop singing?" she pleaded with him.

He nodded and sat down next to her. A small cheer erupted from the crowd of people and he took a small but elaborate bow as he took a seat. Megan was watching him a small smile on her mouth.

" I'm really really sorry." he said, " I jumped to the wrong conclusion and well I just...I didn't know who he was."

" Kay I forgive you...but next time, at least give me the chance to introduce you before you run off." she said her eyes falling back to her book.

" Next time?" he said a hopefully light being flared up inside him.

" Well, if it stops you singing again then most definitely a next time."

Fred laughed and put his hands behind his head. He stayed sitting with Megan for several hours whilst she did her work and then even looked over his troublesome potions essay. Everything was back to normal, if not better. Megan seemed a little more comfortable around him, her hand kept grazing his and she kept giving him very interested looks when she didn't think he could see.

When everyone had gone to bed it was just to two of them. They'd moved over to the couch and Fred was laying down on the rug. Megan had her feet tucked up and was leaning on one of her arms. Fred was telling her about the time he'd given Ron an acid pop. Megan wasn't saying much but was watching him intently, her eyes fixed on him maybe without realizing. Her fingers were twiddling her hair. Fred sat up.

" Your tired aren't you?"

" What?"

" When you tired, you always twiddle your hair, any second now your other hand will be joining it to braid it."

Megan was fascinated at how Fred knew all these things about her. Of course she wasn't aware of how much time Fred spent staring at her. She smiled at him and let him carry on.

" Well Miss Jennins, I think it's time I get you to bed."

Megan blinked and Fred's hand instantly went to his ear. Both were going red at the completely misread comment and not looking at each other. Next thing they were laughing and couldn't't stop themselves. They stayed up a little bit longer before Megan very almost fell straight asleep on Fred's shoulder. He stood up and offered her a hand. Megan accepted it and stood up facing him. He looked down on her and found her eyes staring straight back. Without thinking he lowered his head to her and she seemed to shift her weight so she was closer.

Their lips literally grazed each others for a mere second before the portrait hole swung open and George came strolling in with Alicia both looking a little bit out of breath. There was a moments silence as everyone took in the positions they were in. Alicia was holding on to George's hand, her lipstick on his face, whilst Fred had his arms locked around Megan's waist and her hands were clasped around his neck. Time moved from very slow to very quick as Megan departed for the common room once again. Fred hurled a cushion straight at George who's timing was getting incredibly worse.

He hurried up the stairs to his dorm but as he reach the bathroom he walked bang smack into Megan, who had obviously just been inside. They looked at each other for a moment before she walked over to him and leaned up, her hand grasping him around the back of his neck and gently pressed her lips on his for a second. She pulled away and let her head rest upon his forehead slightly before turning and heading back to the girls dorm. If Fred hadn't of been so glued to the spot then he would have tried to go after her and deepen the kiss but he was shocked that she had kissed him, and not on the cheek, on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Truth**

Fred woke up the next day with his mind in a no more settled state, hardly believing how close he had come within the space of ten minutes. He knew he had to talk to her and tell her exactly how he felt and just prey that she felt the same but when it came to finding her it proved difficult. The castle seemed to be a little crowded, more so then usual and he couldn't seen sight nor sound of her, well until he rounded a corner on the sixth floor and was stopped in his tracks.

Megan was surrounded by Harrison, her date for the ball and his group of monkeys. They were jeering Megan and throwing her school bag from one to the other. Megan was clearly frustrated and trying to keep herself composed but Fred was able to see tears shinning. He didn't even think about what he was doing and strolled forward, catching Megan's bag and standing in front of her. Harrison raised an eyebrow and within second their wands were raised. Megan screamed 'no' but it was too late.

At the same time Fred and Harrison cast their spells, which hit each other, recoiled and collided with somebody new. Fred's hit Harrison's best friend, who's face began to sprout little tentacles whilst Harrison, hit Megan square in the chest and she dropped to the floor in a heap, her head hitting the floor with a thud. Fred rushed over to her and tried to shake her awake but with no such luck. Harrison and his mates had scarped leaving Fred alone with Megan.

Using all his strength he swooped Megan into a cradling lift, her head first resting on his shoulder but then lolling back as he carried her down the corridor. People gave him strange looks and muttered amoung themselves as Fred hurried past them. Even though it was several flights of stairs down, he managed to get Megan to the safety of the hospital wing. Madame Mfr was furious and demanded that Fred wait outside whilst she brought Megan back round. Several teachers and the headmaster turned up, Professor McDougall demand Fred tell her what had happened and she stormed off to find Harrison muttering under her breath. Fred was beyond worried. There were screens around Megan's bed shielding his view and he couldn't hear anything. Wondering if it was a good idea he pushed the door open ever so slightly allowing a little sound to flutter through.

" Madame Pomfry, you say she's been hit by a Comatose Curse...she'll need a special potion brewed up for her...it will take a few days but once she has it all will be well." he said.

" Professor Snape...are you quite possible showing concern for a student?" questioned Dumbledor.

" Normally I wouldn't but Miss Jennin's here is the only member of my entire class who can create the simplest of potions and I would sincerely like to keep her in my class if anything but to prove that all hope is not lost."

" Now if it's quite alright with you Poppy, Mr Weasley is growing impatient and I feel we should let him in for a bit...Severce will you kindly excuse Mr Weasley from your lesson today."

Fred straighten up as Dumbledor and Snape emerged from the hospital wing. Dumbledor smiled at him and held the door open, whilst Snape's lips curled at the edges. Fred did the best kind of 'thank you' grin he could manage before rushing over to Megan's bed.

She was propped up by several pillows the rest of her covered with a quilt supplied by Madame Pomfry. Compared to her usual completion she looked weak and pale. Her eyes were shut and her hair had been pulled back. Madam Pomfry was bustling around, muttering things under her breath but Fred quite frankly couldn't care as he looked at Megan. She looked peaceful but at the same time fragile.

It was another week before she finally woke up. Snape administrated the appropriate potion and within hours Megan had begun to stir. She was disorientated at first not knowing what had happened or where she was but as the room came into focus she managed to work out she was laying in the hospital wing. She could feel her hair in her eyes and tried to move her right hand to wipe it away but found she was unable to. She looked to her right.

Fred was laying fast asleep beside her. His head was resting on the bed pointing in Megan's direction, the rest of him in a chair. He looked uncomfortable but was in a deep enough sleep. His right hand was holding Megan's right, in quite a tight grip. She could feel her palm and the sweat between them but instead of trying to move her hand away she decided to let Fred sleep whilst she laid, turned on her side to look at him.

Madame Pomfry came over passing Megan a drink of water.

" Quite the admirer you've got there." she said nodding her head toward Fred who gave a small grunt in his sleep. " Been in here everyday since you were brought in, comes in between each lesson and is in here most nights until I have to kick him out. Simply sitting here whittling on to you about whatever takes his fancy." she continued.

Megan smiled and turned her head back to Fred. He looked very cute when he was asleep and Megan suddenly felt her heart speed up. She knew what it meant, how could she not. She let out a small chuckle and laid down so she could look at him properly. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. A strand of his red hair had fallen across his face and she reached out to move it, stroking it gently away behind his ear. She exhaled deeply realizing what she had known, deep down, all along...she was in love with Fred Weasley.

As if woken by her sudden realization Fred twitch a little before using his free hand to wipe his eyes. His eyes fell to Megan's hand and then up to her face. His eyes lite up when he saw she was awake, and partly because she had not removed her hand from his. He could see her smiling at him but a different one to the one he was use to. This one was warming and seemed to be sending out a message. He was going to move his hand but found Megan was gripping it tightly.

" How'd you feel?" he asked, cricking his back.

" Yeah, good. I feel rested. How have you been?"

" Ah ya know, partying like a rock star..." he said shrugging his shoulders.

" Madame Pomfry said you've been sitting in here most days." said Megan quickly glancing down at her cover.

She knew that it was the right time to tell Fred her feelings. What did she have to be scared about? He'd spent the last week talking to her even though she couldn't reply, he stayed by her side and held her hand. He had shown her that he really did care about her and was not willing to give up. She loved him and he loved her...there wasn't anything difficult about it.

Upon Megan's last phrase Fred's free hand moved to his ear, rubbing it gently. Megan laughed.

" I'm not putting you under pressure..." Fred raised an eyebrow, Megan continued, " You always rub your ear when you feel pressured or ya put on the spot...see your not the only one who notices things."

" Yeah...I feel kind of responsible for you being in here." he said.

Megan shook her head and moved over in her bed making room for Fred to sit next to her. She patted the bed and although a little cautious Fred sat beside her on top of the covers. Megan parted her hand and grabbed the hand closest to her, and rested them on her lap.

" Fred, it's not your fault. Harrison has been like it with me since the ball. If you hadn't of stepped in then...well I don't know what would have happened...but it was his spell that hit me and he's the one who hopefully got into big trouble. I'm just glad it wasn't you who got hit...partly because I wouldn't have been able to lift you here."

Fred allowed a small chuckle to escape him, he was looking at their hands and suddenly realized that they were still locked together. He'd noticed when he woke up but completely forgot. It felt right and he didn't want to let go.

" Well you know, what with all my muscles I doubt very much anyone would have been able to lift me up." he replied chancing a bit of Fred Weasley arrogant humor. Megan rolled her eyes. " It scared me y'know."

" What did?" asked Megan.

" When that spell hit you. I knew you'd be alright when I got you here but for a moment, and it was just a moment...I thought...I thought I'd lost you and..."

" Well that's how I'd felt if it was you."

Fred didn't say anything. In truth he was a little confused by Megan's last comment. What was she trying to get at?? He decided to stay quiet, part of him thinking she had something else left to say.

" Fred...when I woke up and saw you laying there, holding my hand...I don't know...I felt like...I felt like it was right somehow...like that's what I want in my life...do you get what I mean?" she said side glancing at him. He shook his head.

" I think when I'm trying to say is that I like you...more then just a friend."

Fred's head instantly rushed with thoughts and he wasn't quite sure what was mixed up in there. He tried to say something several times but ended up doing a fantastic impression of a goldfish. Megan noticed.

" Fred...Fred!" she said a little louder trying to bring him to his senses.

" You like me...more then a friend...I like you...more then a friend...so we like each other as more then friends." it was pretty much all he could string together. Megan laughed.

She turned to look at Fred and rested her head on his shoulder. He felt her there and tightened his grip on their still entwined hands. They didn't say anything for awhile just sat in the silence taking in what had been said. Ten minutes or so passed and Fred felt Megan's head loll a little. He looked at her and saw she had dozed off, right there on his shoulder. Madame Pomfry said she'd be tired for a while after the potion. He stayed where he was for a little longer, just looking at the girl of his dreams, taking in her beauty.

Madame Pomfry quietly sidled over and indicated that it was time for Fred to leave. Although he didn't want to, he slid off the bed into a standing position, still holding her hand. He bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead, figuring there would be plenty of time for snogging and anything else later. Laying her hand down on the bed he pulled the covers over her a little more, kissed her once more and quietly left her to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - I'd just like to thank everyone who has read my fic for reviewing it. I haven't quite worked out how to reply to the reviews individually yet so this is my little way of saying thanks. I'm really proud of it cos it was the first ever fan fic I wrote but I'm also learning from the mistakes I felt I made in it, hopefully my other stories are going to be even better. **

**As I said in another chapter somewhere, there are only ten chapters in total so this story is coming to an end. The ending in my opinion is like marmite, some people will love it, others will simply like it and others will completely hate but what can you do??**

**Anyways here's chapter seven, enjoy.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Birthday Surprises.**

Fred was extremely excited. Finally after 16 years he was turning 17. He couldn't wait to be old enough to legally do magic and get away with things. The Gryffindors were planning a big party in the common room and everyone was looking forward to usual Weasley Twin birthday excitement. It was infectious, and everyone was in high spirits. This year however Fred had something more exciting to think about.

Since they had shared their true feelings for one another he and Megan had been growing closer and closer. They'd spend ages in each others company, had visited Hogsmead together and would eat dinner together. Other people were nearly always there but sometimes it was just the two of them. They still hadn't got together as a couple or even shared a real first kiss, partly because George seemed to have developed some form of radar which made him interrupt them at any time when something was about to happen but it was a simple matter of time. With each day he spent with her, his heart was falling more and more in love with the amazing person she was, and he knew that one day...be it in a week or a year...one day he would know what it was like to call Megan his own.

Over the following week, right up until his birthday Fred couldn't seem to get anytime alone with Megan. She was so busy studying for her O.W.L.S that she didn't really talk to anyone much and spent most of her evenings tucked away in the library. All he wanted was to spend time alone with her and his wish did come true on the evening of his birthday.

The party was in full swing and everyone was extremely hyped up with all the excitement buzzing through the air. For the first time in ages Fred's mind was blank of anything other then the fact he was having a good time. However his mind raced like lightening when Megan turned up. He was feeling more confident then he had in a long time and felt like nothing was impossible. With the party in full swing Megan pulled him off to the side. The stood facing each other by a tapestry where Megan handed him a box shaped present. He opened it to reveal a very specialized gift. Megan had made him a book of all the jokes he had ever told her, and all the nicest things she remembered about him. His heart was thumping hard against his chest once more as he looked down upon Megan's eyes, a glinting sparkle in them that he had never witnessed before. Megan gave him her obligatory hug but as she leaned into his neck she whispered gently into his ear.

" You are an amazing person, and I don't think I could have got through my life without you. Don't ever change."

Megan pulled back from him, but Fred refused to move his arm from her waist. Holding her close he bent down, paused and pressed his lips upon hers with hunger and passion. At first there was no response but suddenly he felt Megan kissing him back. It was better then anything he had ever experienced. He could feel her opening up to him and letting down her guard. Her true feelings for him were there in that kiss. Fred rolled his tongue around hers and she responded by exploring his mouth a little deeper. She nibbled at his bottom lip whilst he allowed his lips to savor the flavor of her sensation. They remained passionately locked in their embrace for god knows how long and as they pulled away they both gasped for air.

The room had gone silent, the music had stopped and the chattering had ceased. Fred felt all eyes upon him and Megan and it was only until George let out a high whistle and shouted 'finally' at the top of his lungs that the tension was broken. Everyone laughed, including Megan and Fred.

Their eyes remained fixed upon one another, whilst Fred's arms were tightly wrapped around Megan's waist, her's firm around his neck. He moved back in again and her lips meet his with such enthusiasm he was almost knocked off his feet. He felt one of Megan's hands move up into his hair and he mirrored her actions by gently running his fingers through hers. It felt perfect and from the loud hooting and sighs from the girls it certainly looked right.

After they had managed to pull themselves away from each other, Fred motioned for them to take a walk. He took her hands in his and lead her out of the common room. They walked for awhile in silence until they reached the edge of the lake. They sat down on the ground, Megan leaning up against Fred's rock solid body, his arms folded across her stomach, her own wrapped to hold onto his arms. She rested her head gently against the side of his and again they remained quiet, simply taking in the moment before it was gone.

" Why'd ya say no for so long?" he asked.

" Honestly I didn't think you were being serious about everything but then you were really nice to me at the Yull Ball and I guess I figured somethings out. And I think apart of me was worried that if I said yes then if something went wrong we wouldn't be friends anymore." said Megan her eyes gazing out over the frosted water.

" Well, there's no chance of that, not now I finally have you...I do have you don't I?" Megan nodded feverishly. " So your my girlfriend?" he said raising an eyebrow.

" I suppose so...that's if you want me." giggled Megan.

" No I've just been pursuing you for five years because I like the chase...not the actual going out part." Megan slapped his arm turning to look at him. Once again she brushed his hair aside, keeping her fingers intertwined within it.

" I love you Megan." he said for the first time. A hugh weight felt as though it had been lifted off his shoulders and now there was the heartbreaking silence whilst he waited for her to say it back.

" I love you too Fred," she smiled giving him a small peck on the lips which he turned into something much more.

They sat on the grass for a long time, generally discussing life and how things were going to be now they were together. Fred's heart was beating with triumph and he was pretty sure that Megan's was there with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Last Looks**

A lot had changed in the two years which had passed. Fred had left Hogwart's half way through his seventh year with George, making sure they did as much damage to the old hag, Umbridge before they had jumped on their brooms and made their great escape. It had gone down in Hogwart's history. Their flight of freedom had become a Hogwarts legend, as had Fred and George themselves. They made damn sure no one would be likely to forget them in a hurry. They had certainly put their talents to practice by opening their very own joke shop, not only becoming one of the most successful joke businesses going, and realizing their ambition, but also finally gaining their mothers acceptance at choice of job.

Megan, on the other hand, despite Fred's pleas with her to leave with him, decided to stay at school and finish her exams She left having acquired some of the best grades ever known to Hogwart's. Through connections her father had at the Ministry, Megan managed to get herself a job as a trainee Auror, but it was obvious from her first day that she was gifted and within months had managed to progress quickly through the ranks, landing herself the position of Kingsley Shaklebolt's assistant trainee, meaning she got real hands on experience.

Fred and Megan were still going very strong. All of Megan's original doubts had been disband and she had truly grown to love everything about Fred the way he did her. The Weasley clan had really accepted Megan in to their folds, allowing her to stay with them during holidays and whenever she wanted to. Mrs Weasley particularly loved Megan's influence over Fred, who had calmed his wild ways, not so he was a completely different person but he was a little more sensitive to other people. Behind closed doors, Fred's family often referred to Megan as the girl who had tamed the wildest of the Weasley children.

Fred realized that he couldn't live without Megan and after a discussion with George, asked Megan to move in with him, in the flat above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It was the first big step in their relationship but Megan had needed mere seconds to consider it. By that Christmas Fred had made the ultimate commitment and asked Megan to marry him. Obviously she said yes and the family couldn't have been happier. Fred laughed quite hard when George noted how ironic it was that Megan had continually turn Fred down for five years and then in the space of a few months had moved in with him and was saying yes to a marriage proposal.

Upon the return of the Dark Lord both Fred and Megan had signed up to joined the Order of the Phoenix, a group set up by Dumbledor to fight back. Originally there had been some protests from Fred about Megan's safety. He didn't want her out their risking her life but she simply reminded him that she was a very powerful witch and she was old enough to make such an important decision. Fred caved in the end, he was overly worried about her but he knew nothing would stop his fiancee from doing what she most desired, even if it did mean she would be out their on the front line when the fight begun. Because of her position at the Ministry, Megan was assigned to the Sirius Black case along with Kingsley meaning she was able to lay fake tracks for the Ministry members to follow. Fred in the meantime was busy recruiting people and making people convert to the belief that Voldermort was most definitely back.

Due to the amount of work that was heaped upon them Megan and Fred spent little time together but they still managed to find time to make their relationship work, and to plan a big wedding for when things had come to an end...but in the June of 1999, word reached their ears that the final big fight was nearing their doorsteps.

Fred and Megan joined the ranks of people arriving at Hogwarts to fight their ground. After waiting in the Room of Requirements a decision was made to evacuate everyone who was not old enough to fight whilst everyone else moved up to the Great Hall to discuss battle plans and tactics. Megan had her wand drawn, the feeling of impending war fueling her with the power to feel strong, but Fred wasn't quite ready to let his fiancee run off in the middle of a war. As people began to make their way up, Fred grabbed Megan's wand free hand and span her to face him. He looked at her intently, his stare unwavering but Megan already knew what he was going to say by simply looking at his face.

" Fred I'm fighting, I didn't come to stand around and cry, you can't stop me."

" I just think you need to be a bit more careful now." he said through his worry.

" I will be, I can take care of myself... we had this same talk when I joined the Order..."

" Things are different now..." interrupted Fred.

Megan placed a hand on Fred's cheek, soothing his worry with her gentle touch.

" I'm a big girl, and I can't sit in here and wait for news that your okay. I want to help in this fight, I have to because it's the only way I'm going to be able to stop myself worrying about you."

" Just promise me you'll be careful and the first sign of any real danger, you get out of the way."

" Fred..." began Megan.

" Please, babe just promise me." said Fred gripping Megan's hand tightly.

Megan allowed a strained smile on to her lips, doing whatever it took to keep back the struggling tears. Fred pulled her toward him, locking her in a passionate embrace. In some ways it was his way of telling her he'd be okay, in other's it was his way of saying goodbye just in case the worst should happen. He savored everything about that kiss, eventually pulling away and going in for a much needed hug. He nestled himself against her, whilst she rested her head in the crook of his neck like always, playing with the bottom strands of hair.

" I promise." she whispered into his ear.

Eventually they pulled apart and headed up to the Great Hall with everyone else. Fred kept a tight grip on Megan's hand all the way through the planning and felt his heart sink slightly as Kingsley mentioned the job for him and George whilst Megan was given another task. Fred and George were to take care of the secret passage ways as no one knew them better whilst Megan was sent to the Astronomy tower to send jinxes and hexes at the Death Eaters and Dementors and any other unmentionable creature of hell which might fight back.

As they made their way off to their stations their hands de-attached from one another, their eyes meeting for a moment across the crowds of people descending in different direction in the Entrance Hall. Everything they wanted to say to each other was there in that look, brown on brown and both of them were sick with worry about the other but in full knowledge there was a fight to be had and for now their concentration had to be on that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Life and Death**

Megan limped into the Great Hall, her ankle hurting from the sprain she had picked up and blood seeping from the wounds she had gained whilst fighting. The war against the castle had been lifted for an hour giving those on the inside time to collect the wounded and the fatel. It was a sight no one should have to witness, a sight which Megan was sure would haunt her dreams and nightmares for as long as she lived but for now her mind was fixed firmly on Fred and his whereabouts. She hadn't seen a sight of him during the fight, even though she had crossed several of the secret passage ways he had told her about. Her insides were yerning to make sure he was okay but as she crossed the fresh-hold of the Hall, a freezing shiver traced her spine, her eyes fixing upon the red-haired family surrounding a body.

Mr Weasley stood closest stroking Mrs Weasley's hair as she lay sprawled across the body, Ginny, Bill, Percy, Ron, Fleur and Hermione were gathered around either hugging each other or holding on to one another just to be close to someone who could feel the same pain as them, and kneeling on the floor closest to the body was...George. His eyes were closed, tears, both old and new were streaked down his dirt marked face.

Megan's heart plummeted to far for her to reach and despite her heart screaming no, her feet forced her to walk over and bare sight to Fred's lifeless body. He looked peaceful, almost as though he was fast asleep. Half of Megan was expecting him to open his eyes and scream he was joking them all along but as she stared at the frozen smile etched on his lips the reality hit her like a ten ton bull dozer. Her breath caught in her throat, her heart racing at a speed she couldn't handle, and her hands covering her mouth, moved to cover her face. Tears instantly envaloped her, and a tiny squeal of 'Fred' esaped her lips. It seemed to bring George to his senses and upon seeing Megan in an obvious state of decline he rose to his feet and pulled her into a warm, comforting hug. She lent into his body, her hands still covering her face as she broke down there on his chest. Her knees buckled and she felt herself hit the floor with a painful thud, all the while holding onto George. She could feel him shake with tears and emotion. He hugged her tightly back, and she couldn't help but noticed that despite their many differences they still shared the same scent. It comforted her slightly but also created a fresh wave of tears.

Eventually the battle was won, with the side of good preveiling. Voldermort had been vanquished spectuacularly by Harry and the wizard world was safe once more but despite the overall excitement there was still the overwhelming grief of the relatives and friends of those who had fought bravely but lost their lives in the battle.

None of the Weasley's, Hermione or Harry could join in with the celebrations for the lose of Remus, Tonks, the lose of Fred was still their forefront emotion. Once more the family stood around Fred's body, less sobs surrounded the sight this time but the faces explained all they needed to. George remained close to Megan, his arm around her shoulders, his way of looking after her whilst she buried her face into his shirt, staining it with silent tears. Although Fred's dismise was a sad matter of life for his family, for George and Megan the pain seemed ten times worse. Fred after all had been George's twin, his best friend, his partner in crime, his brother whilst Megan had lost her soul mate and true love. Maybe that's what drew them together in those moments of grief but standing at Fred's body no words were said, no smiles were seen just the faces of a family who had had their heart ripped away.

The days that followed were some of the hardest that anyone had ever had to face. Although Megan had simply wanted to return to the flat and release her emotions, Mrs Weasley had insisted that both her and George stay at the Burrow until Fred's funeral and wake had been dealt with. Megan was in no state to argue nor was Mrs Weasley in an state to be argued with, and, silently, she did as she was told.

An eerie silence fell over the Burrow, no one really knowing what to say or what to do. Instead everyone just dealt with the grief, some together, others alone, but all the while giving each other enough space to come to terms with things and avoid any tension which was brewing underneath the surface. Harry and Ginny would spend most days walking around somewhere, discussing their relationship or talking solemly about the war and Fred, similar were Ron and Hermione. Bill and Fleur returned to their marital home to grieve together, Percy spent his days helping his mother in an attempt to make his grief easier, Mr and Mrs Weasley remained strong but still had their private moments of pain, George shut himself in his room alone, only really coming out for dinner and Megan spent many a day sitting on her own in the back garden letting the world wash over her, her mind blank except for one thought; Fred.

She was still in a dose of denial, believing that anyday now Fred would suddenly appear having tricked his family. She could imagine slapping him for making her worry so much but at the same time smoothering him in warm kisses that he was safe, it was that world that she tended to revert to when things seemed at the lowest. She rarely spoke, she rarely expressed her emotion to anyone and she rarely ate, the pain of Fred still to fresh to do everyday things but a week after the end of the war and she was forced to come to terms with everything whether she wanted to or not.

It was a tough, tough day. In truth if Charlie hadn't of found her packing her bags and preparing to leave to go back to her parents and avoid facing the funeral altogether then there was every chance that she might have just skipped out and not come back, but luckily Charlie, whom she was relatively close to had spoken words of comfort and expressed how she would regret it if she did miss the funeral. And so she joined the Weasley's waiting to greet people.

Many people arrived, some who Megan knew, some who she didn't but knowing all the time that Fred had affected them in someway at sometime. They all brought stories of their own to share, all brought their memories but the moment they began to relive them Megan would make an excuse and leave. She just couldn't hear it, for part of her believe it wasn't real.

The Weasley's although sad remained a strong unit, staying strong and offering warm words to those who the emotion got the better of them. They had stuck together being there for each other when it was needed but backing away from each other at more aggitated times. The only person who seemed just as disconnected as Megan was George.

She knew he was finding it just as hard, if not more so, to believe Fred was really gone. His face bore no laughter, his eyes deep set and lifeless. It was amazing that when he was alive, Fred and George had been indistighuishable but now George seemed like a completely different person from his twin, he bore no resembalence to the happy person he use to be, when he was a twin, when he was hanging with his best friend, now he was a stranger Megan didn't recognise.

As time passed everyone was moved into the garden where Fred was being laided to rest on final time. A hole had been dug in preparation off to the side of the garden in a small cavern of types that allowed privacy. Megan's mind was blank the moment the small wizard in robes stood in front of the funeral party uttering words she only caught a second of. Mr Weasley stood up next and said a bunch of stuff about his fallen son, followed by Bill. Nearly everyone was crying, all except George and Megan, their eyes dry. Slowly Fred's coffin was lowered into the ground, fresh dirt falling gentally upon it.

It was there at that very moment that Megan was hit with reality, Fred was gone, he wasn't coming back, he had left her alone in a world she didn't know how to cope with and he had left her to deal with things that she should have to deal with as a couple. Anger, hate, love, and grief hit her at once and she could feel her knees buckle but she stayed strong until everyone had headed back inside. Slowly she sunk to the ground, her knees raising, her head falling into her hands. It took every ounce of strenght she had left for her to look up and see Fred's tombstone. It was marble and shinny, reflecting the sunlight peeping through the clouds. The words etched upon it were beautifal and described Fred as best they could but words only meant so much and couldn't describe the laughter he brough to the lives of many, they couldn't describe the warmth Megan felt when he smiled at her, and they most definately couldn't describe just how much they had loved each other.

Despite all her efforts tears began to fall from her eyes as she found herself remembering all the times she had said no to him, all the things he had done in an attempt to get her to like him back. If she had just said yes earlier, giving into the doubt then they could have had years together. She could hear his voice speaking words of comfort to her, his eyes becoming clear as day on the insides of her own lids. She just wanted him back, to have him hold her and tell her it would all be ok, she just wanted to say goodbye properly. Megan heard footsteps behind her, she knew who they belonged to, and as she predicted George sat himself down next to her on the cold ground.

" Mum sent me out to make sure your okay?" he said in a flat tone, his eyes directed at the headstone. Megan simply nodded, words escaping her, " You know he was so crazy about you, from the day you became a Gryffindor, fell flat on his face trying to say hello."

" Oh yeah, I remember, broke his nose the silly git." Megan recalled a small smile curving the sides of her mouths.

" Yeah, I never gave up the chance to let him forget that..." there was a small silence, " God I miss him." said George closing his eyes.

" I do too...I keep thinking it's all some joke but then I remember. I can't believed its happen, the last thing he said to me was to get out of the way if there was any sign of real danger, and he went and got himself...and it just...it hurts so much." said Megan a fresh set of tears leaking from her eyes and slowly falling down her cheeks.

George seemed to sense something as without looking he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him slightly. She was greatful to him, he wasn't Fred but he was the closest she could get. They sat together for a long time, not talking but simply using each others strenght to hold it together. They began to talk before George brought up the small arguement he had heard them having before the final fight.

" He didn't want me to fight."

" I'm sure he had his reasons."

" He did...that he most definately did." said Megan her mind turning to her rather important and large secret she had been holding in.

" What do you mean?" asked George sensing that there was something to be told.

" We weren't going to tell anyone until the fight was over...we had it planned...telling everyone at a big family dinner, all of celebrating together but then he..." she couldn't say the words, " and he left me to do it alone, but I just don't know if there's a right time now, not since..."

" Megan what are you talking about?" said George a note of egarness in his tone.

Megan thought about it for a moment. Did she really want to share, was it the right time but whichever way she thought about it, the more she came to realise that eventually she would have to do, at least if George knew before the others then there would be someone else to hold her hands as she said the words.

" George...I'm...I'm pregnant."

A weight felt as though it had been lifted. It washed over her that maybe this was the good news people needed, that a part of Fred Weasley was going to live on forever, and that part would be loved so greatly it would never know neglect, it would never know sadness and it would never know pain. George's eyes had widened, a smile forming for the first time in a while. It wasn't a jokey smile but a genuine smile which suddenly bore extreme resembelence to Fred.

Suddenly there was an almightly kick from the living being inside of Megan's stomach. She grabbed George's hand and held it against her tummy for him to feel the strangly nice sensation for himself. He began to laugh as he felt the little foot, which of course sent Megan off and as they both sat there it seemed Fred was smiling down on them. George pulled Megan into a tight hug before quickly releasing her afraid he had just squished his neice/nephew. Helping her up and prehaps treating her with a bit more care then normal he held her hand and lead her indoors so she could share her news with the other Weasley's and Harry and Hermione.

To start there was a lot of silence, a lot of open mouths and a lot of confused looks but after the first wave of shock there was nothing but love. She had never been hugged so much. Mrs Weasley was overwashed with tears, part happy part sad, and she pulled Megan into a real motherly hug, telling her that she wouldn't be alone during any of the times that lay ahead. Megan really couldn't have wished for a happier reception to her news but behind the smiles she could still see the sadness that was still there inside of her. Fred would never know his son or daughter, and they would never know their father physicaly but Megan would make damn sure they knew as much about him, what a wonderful man he was and how caring he was. She might have to bend the truth a little in some areas but she could work that out when it came to it, but at least she wasn't alone in any of it and that made the prospect of having a child easier. It wouldn't make Fred's death easier or the years of grief that were to follow but it was a step in the right direction.


	10. Chapter 10

**17 Years Later**

Megan opened her aging eyes allowing the morning sunshine to fill her room. For some reason she had been dreaming about a Christmas which had occurred years and years ago, when a very handsome man had given her a beautiful golden locket, that was still hung around her neck to this day. She knew she was smiling in a dreamy sense but accepted it and slipped the covers off of her. She didn't want to wake her husband and decided to let him sleep a little longer.

She quickly placed her slippers on and grabbed her dressing gown, before heading downstairs. The house was quiet. Elaborate Christmas decorations were hanging from the ceiling and walls in preparation for the oncoming holiday. She headed straight to the kitchen and began to brew up some tea. She looked up at the calendar on the wall as she made a start on breakfast and smiled once more, hardly believing that her son was finally coming of age. A large pile of presents were stack ready in a bag waiting for the family to depart the house later in the day.

Megan looked up as she head several pairs of feet heading down the stairs. First to walk in was her oldest son. He was a tall lad and was very handsome. His red hair and freckles really set him apart from the rest and he was a bit of a heartthrob at school from what Megan had heard. Fred Jr couldn't have resembled his father anymore if he tried, he even dressed like him. He walked over to his mother and gave her a hug.

" Happy Birthday Freddie." she said kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and took his usual seat at the table before helping himself to some bacon and sausages. If there was any difference between him and his dad, it was Fred Jr was a little more quiet and calm then his father.

Next to come through the door was Megan's youngest child. Molly was the spitting image of her mother, long brown hair trailing down her back and large brown eyes. She was only twelve but was very grown up for her age and very intelligent. She was always smiling and had a real good sense of timing for saying humors things. Naturally her brothers were all protective of her but did spend an awful amount of time teasing her, even though Molly was a good enough match for them. She instantly ran over to Fred and gave him a hug before sitting next to him.

Two figures appeared in the doorway. So identical they were that more times then not people got them confused and they were happy to play on it...but the one person who they never fooled was their mother. Jake and Oliver were identical to the last scar but Megan knew her 15 year old sons way too well. Separated, Jake was the more daring and outgoing twin whilst Oliver was a little more sensitive and careful but together they were evil little geniuses.

They headed over to the table, wishing their older brother happy birthday. Molly was just on the verge of taking the a sausage when Jake decided to play cruel and swiped it. Molly raised her voice telling him to give it back but he just laughed. Fred was always a little more protective of Molly and faced his brothers.

" Give it back Jake."

Jake simply shook his head an evil smile spreading across his face.

" Apologies and give it back...or..." he said again before pulling his wand out, " I'm 17 now, I can use magic."

Jake gave in knowing he was no match for Fred. He wasn't able to do magic for two more years but decided to let it slide for a bit, or at least till he was old enough to get him back.

There was noise once more from over head and Megan waited to greet her husband who had obviously finally woken up. The steps got louder as he reached the hall and then entered the kitchen smiling at each member of his family..

" Morning kids...happy birthday Fred." he said, patting his son on the back.

" Thanks dad."

" Ah, if it isn't my stunningly beautiful wife Mrs Weasley." said an older George Weasley as he strode over to his wife and kissed her, leading to an outcry of sick noises from the twins.

" George every time you call me that it makes me sound like your mother." chuckled Megan looking at George.

The Weasley family had been a little shocked when Megan and George got together. Neither were fully over Fred's death but in the times of grief and for most of the pregnancy they had grown closer, eventually falling in love and realizing that Fred wouldn't want it any other way. George had become Megan's closest of friends, he looked after her and he was her strength and vis versa. The truth remained that yes Megan still loved Fred, she always would but there was room in her heart for George.

He had aged well, still retaining his devilish looks whilst still looking a little more mature. His eyes still bore the signs of mischief but he seemed more grown up, more sensitive. He held Megan around the waist slightly before taking a cup of coffee off her and sitting at the head of the table, his eyes falling on his oldest son.

Fred was fully aware that George wasn't his real father. He had known the truth for as long as he could remember but George had been the one who raised him and the one he had gone to when he was younger, George was his dad. They were close and George always felt like a part of his twin was still alive in his son. It filled him with a proud warmth.

" Well your Nan owled me this morning, we've all got to be there for 1-ish, so I suggest everyone go and get ready as soon as, Molly can go first in the bathroom to settle any forthcoming arguments...but first Fred your mother and I have something very special for you."

Megan smiled and walked over to George placing a hand on his shoulder. He had handed Fred a square box which contained a watch. It was tradition for wizards to receive a watch on their birthday but this one was special as it belonged to Fred when he was alive. George explained it to his son who was looking at the watch lovingly.

" Mum...do you think maybe you, me and dad can go to dad's grave today...?"

Megan, who was twiddling the heart shaped locket, smiled warmly at her son and nodded. She hadn't been to Fred's grave for a long time, as for a long time the pain was to much to handle. George had taken Fred Jr a couple of times but Megan had never been able to go. But it was 17 years on and for the first time Megan felt that maybe she could be strong. Fred Jr had had to grow up knowing his real father had died before he was born and he still somehow managed to carry on. If her son could do that, then she could to.

* * *

Megan watched as Fred walked over to his father's grave. She couldn't suppress the giggle that got to her as he flicked his wand and a bunch of flowers appeared. Part of her was suspicious that he had done so to show his father he could now use magic. Slowly Fred sat down right next to tombstone and began talking rapidly to it as though it was a real person.

Jumping slightly, two arms appeared around Megan's waist and she held onto them leaning her head back against George.

" You okay?" he asked, kissing her ear.

" Yeah, its a little tough but not as bad." she replied turning in his arms and placing her own around his neck. " Thank you...for everything, for our children, for your love...thank you."

" Ah what can I say, I love ya, you don't have to thank me...now, you feel strong enough to go over?"

Megan let out a deep sigh. The time had come for her to do what needed to be done. George led her by the hand over to the grave where Fred looked up. His eye were slightly bloodshot but he seemed to disregard it. He stood up and joined his parents, hugging his mother tightly.

" Hey Fred, why don't you and me go in and see if ya Nan needs any help." suggested George.

Fred understood why it was essential that he left his mother for a moment. George squeezed her hand and she mouthed thanks to him as he walked side by side into the Burrow with Fred. Megan watched their retreating backs with a smile on her face. That was part of what made her fall in love with George, he'd never once tried to replace the love Megan had for Fred and accepted that he would always be her first and true love. He was under no illusion that had Fred been alive then he, George, never would have married Megan but he had learnt to deal with that.

" Hey Fred..." she began in a small whisper, " I miss you...and I'm sorry I haven't visited in awhile but it was just too hard...you'd be so proud of Fred...he's a good kid...and just like you." Megan held herself for a moment feeling tears developing. She looked up at the sky to prevent them from falling. She had done her crying for many years, she was determined to be strong. Slowly she continued talking to the man she would always love.

" I'll always love you Fred...goodbye." she finished, placing two of her fingers to her lips and kissing them against the headstone.

As she walked into the Burrow, her mind spinning slightly, she could hear the sounds of her family. She found them all sitting in the living room where George was telling them the story of how he and Fred had left Hogwart's, his kids favorite story about his teenage antics. The rest of the Weasley's and their respective other halves were perched around the room listening, smiles gracing their lips. Their eyes fell on Megan as she entered the room, but they diverted back to George almost as quick.

Mrs Weasley, though aging stood up and hugged her before walking into the kitchen to grab Megan a mug of tea. Megan sunk down onto the arm of the chair George occupied and placed an arm around his shoulders. He lifted his hand to hold hers and turned to smile at her.

It was there that Megan realized that although her heart still laid with Fred, George and the love he had shown her over the years was just as strong. Her eyes fell on that of her children, lastly on her oldest son and she felt the warm glow build in her stomach, knowing that her life was where it should have been and she was blessed with what she had.

She would always love Fred but finally she felt ready to let him go, remembering when he once told her that she deserved to be happy, and for the first time in 17 years she finally felt that.

* * *

**A/N - Well there you have it. The last chapter of this story and hopefully you enjoyed it. I know some people won't have but for me this is how I felt the story panned out best. **

**I think I mentioned it somewhere before but I'm planning a few one-shots revolving around this story to fill in some of the blanks left within it and after checking this chapter out an idea for a sequel about Megan and George's relationship sprung to me so I will be getting on that.**

**Thank you to everyone who's kept with the story and reviewed. And although this is a shameless plug please feel free to check out my other stories, 'Shadow of the Man' and coming very soon 'Calista Prewett'.**


End file.
